Bloody Roar 5
Bloody Roar 5 is the sixth installment in the Bloody Roar series. Modes *Arcade Mode *Score Attack Mode *Time Attack Mode *Survival Mode *Story Mode *Career Mode *Online Mode *Versus Mode *Training Mode *Gallery Mode *Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Bloody Roar: Primal Fury but more technical. Plot The game takes place in 2014, ten years after the events of Bloody Roar 4(2004). Prologue Ten years ago, Kenji Ogami and Uriko Nonomura mysteriously disappeared while a new Zoanthrope Organization Known as "Pure" was formed by a extremist Zoanthrope called Sergei Krupin. Kenji and Uriko we're found and it turns out that "Pure" syndicaty was behind their disapearances Current Events Ten years later, Zoanthropes achieved more rights in the international law, even more than Non-Zoanthropes. this is thanks to "Pure"'s strict Zoanthrope-Superiority agenda and the fear of the syndicate within the international law. now "Pure" holds a grand celebration for the "Zoanthropian Independence Day" while still trying to eliminate the remaning resistance against the syndicate. a former member of "Pure" called Aileen Brody seeks to destroy the organization for good. and two young Zoanthropes called Takuya Inoue and Akane Yamada seek to help their fathers who 10 years ago worked in the "W.O.C"("Pure"'s main resistance) and to find out what happened to Kenji and Uriko. Characters New Characters Returning Characters Time Release Characters Secret Characters Bosses Stages Cheats *Fight Uriko in Arcade Mode - In Stage 4 of Arcade Mode, fight your opponent only using kicks. then in Stage 5 you will fight Uriko. *Fight Bakuryu in Arcade Mode - In Stage 4 of Arcade Mode, fight your opponent only using punches. then in Stage 5 you will fight Bakuryu. *Unlock Uriko (Arcade Version) - On the Character Select screen, highlight Akane and press: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right. *Unlock Bakuryu (Arcade Version) - On the Character Select screen, highlight Takuya and press: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right. *Unlock Sergei (Arcade Version) - On the title screen, press: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Start. *Unlock Mitsuko (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Alice *Unlock Hans (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Jenny *Unlock Greg (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Stun *Unlock Xion (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Nagi *Unlock Kohryu (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Yugo *Unlock Gado (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Shina *Unlock Shenlong (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Long *Unlock Uranus (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Busuzima *Unlock Uriko (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - First Unlock Gado, Mitsuko, Hans, Kohryu, Greg, Uranus, Shenlong and Xion, then Beat Arcade Mode with Akane. *Unlock Bakuryu (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - First Unlock Gado, Mitsuko, Hans, Kohryu, Greg, Uranus, Shenlong and Xion, then Beat Arcade Mode with Takuya. *Unlock Sergei (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with either Uriko or Bakuryu. *Unlock Genome (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Sergei. *Unlock the Arcade Version of Bloody Roar 1 (Home Console, PC and New 3DS Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with any character who made his debut in Bloody Roar 1. *Unlock the Arcade Version of Bloody Roar 2 (Home Console, PC and New 3DS Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with any character who made his debut in Bloody Roar 2. Reception and Reactions *'By The Majority of the Fans': The game met with critical acclaim by the majority of the fans, saying its better than Bloody Roar 2 and 3. the game was praised for its new characters, darker plot, more technical gameplay and the ability to play the arcade versions of the 1st two games. *'By The Minority of the Fans': The game met with severe backlash by the minority of the fans, saying its worse than Bloody Roar 4. the game was critisized for its new characters, darker and eidgier plot, complicated gameplay and for making Bakuryu and Uriko hidden characters. *'By Critics': The game met with critical acclaim by critics, saying its better than Bloody Roar: Primal Fury. Bloody Roar 5: Special Edition Bloody Roar 5: Special Edition is an upgrade for Bloody Roar 5 released exclusively for the PlayStation Vita which addd new stages and more costumes. and makes the Arcade Versions of Bloody Roar 1 and Bloody Roar 2 available by default. Trivia *The Opening Song is Far Away by 12 Stones. *The Credits Song is Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. *Other Songs used in the game's Modern Story Mode are: **Everytime We Touch by Cascada (both versions) **Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach **Tommorow by SR-71 **No Woman, No Cry by Bob Marley & the Wailers *This is the first game in the series to be released on a handheld console. Category:Infobox templates Category:Bloody Roar Category:Konami Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2014 video games Category:Video games set in 2014 Category:Wazzupguys's Games